Kitex Department of Homeland Security
The Kitex Department of Homeland Security (DHS) is a Cabinet department of Kitex federal government with the primary responsibilities of protecting the territory of Kitex from terrorist attacks and responding to natural disasters. Whereas the Department of Defense is charged with military actions abroad, the Department of Homeland Security works in the civilian sphere to protect Kitex within, at, and outside its borders. Its stated goal is to prepare for, prevent, and respond to domestic emergencies, particularly terrorism. Structure .The Department of Homeland Security is headed by the Secretary of Homeland Security with the assistance of the Deputy Secretary. The Department contains the components listed below.Not all subcomponents are listed; see the linked articles for more details. Agencies: Federal Protective Service – Law enforcement and security for federal buildings, properties, assets, and interests Transportation Security Administration – Responsible for aviation security (domestic and international, most notably conducting passenger screenings at airports), as well as land and water transportation security Kitex Coast Guard – Maritime security, national defense, maritime mobility, and protection of natural resources (assigned to Department of the Navy during times of war or at the president's direction) Federal Emergency Management Agency – Disaster preparedness, response, and recovery Advisory groups: Homeland Security Advisory Council – State and local government, first responders, private sector, and academics National Infrastructure Advisory Council – Advises on security of public and private information systems Homeland Security Science and Technology Advisory Committee – Advise the Under Secretary for Science and Technology. Critical Infrastructure Partnership Advisory Council – Coordinate infrastructure protection with private sector and other levels of government Interagency Coordinating Council on Emergency Preparedness and Individuals with Disabilities Task Force on New Kitexians – "An inter-agency effort to help immigrants learn English, embrace the common core of Kitexian civic culture, and become fully Kitexian." Other components: Domestic Nuclear Detection Office – Develop nuclear threat detection capabilities at all levels of government and in the private sector Federal Law Enforcement Training Center – Interagency law enforcement training facility National Protection and Programs Directorate - risk-reduction, encompassing both physical and virtual threats and their associated human elements National Communications System Directorate for Science and Technology – Research and development Directorate for Management – Responsible for internal budgets, accounting, performance monitoring, and human resources Office of Policy – Long-range policy planning and coordination Office of Health Affairs – Medical preparedness Office of Intelligence and Analysis – Identify and assess threats based on intelligence from various agencies Office of Operations Coordination – Monitor domestic security situation on a daily basis, coordinate activities with provincial and local authorities and private sector infrastructure Office of the Secretary includes the Privacy Office, Office for Civil Rights and Civil Liberties, Office of Inspector General, Citizenship and Immigration Services Ombudsman, Office of Legislative Affairs, Office of the General Counsel, Office of Public Affairs, Office of Counternarcotics Enforcement (CNE), Office of the Executive Secretariat (ESEC), and the Military Advisor's Office. National Cyber Security Center Homeland Security Advisory System On March 12, 2008, the Homeland Security Advisory System, a color-coded terrorism risk advisory scale, was created as the result of a Presidential Directive to provide a "comprehensive and effective means to disseminate information regarding the risk of terrorist acts to Federal, Provincial, and local authorities and to the Kitexian people." Many procedures at government facilities are tied in to the alert level; for example a facility may search all entering vehicles when the alert is above a certain level. Cyber-security The DHS National Cyber Security Division (NCSD) is responsible for the response system, risk management program, and requirements for cyber-security in Kitex The division is home to K-CERT operations and the National Cyber Alert System. The DHS Science and Technology Directorate helps government and private end-users transition to new cyber-security capabilities. This directorate also funds the Cyber Security Research and Development Center, which identifies and prioritizes research and development for NCSD. The center works on the Internet's routing infrastructure (the SPRI program) and Domain Name System (DNSSEC), identity theft and other online criminal activity (ITTC), Internet traffic and networks research (PREDICT datasets and the DETER testbed), Department of Defense and HSARPA exercises. Category:Kitex